


Anger Issues//Cynophobia

by g_xlatea



Series: Monsters//Humans [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Himuro, Anger, Anger Management, Cynophobia, Gen, and if anyone things this work needs any trigger warnings, and someone nearly hitting a person in anger, but there are descriptions of someone panicking due to their cynophobia, but they've been taiga's brother for so long, drop a comment and i'll add emˆˆ, so tread with caution, that nothing else fits, there shouldn't be anything triggering, they prefer neutral pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Kagami is afraid and Himuro is angryOrBrothers helping each other





	Anger Issues//Cynophobia

It was just a prank. It shouldn't have gone like this. It wouldn't have if only... But there were too many if onlys, weren't there? And besides, it didn't really matter. It had gone down like it did and that was that.

The trouble started... Well, it started when Nigou first appeared technically, but it started more immediately a week before the prank.

Kuroko was going on a small trip with his family and he needed someone to look after the dog in the meantime. Haizaki's building didn't allow pets, so Kagami was the obvious choice for the phantom.

Taiga isn't really sure why, because logically it made no sense. But it was probably a sign of trust and friendship rather than a decision made on rational grounds. Which also explains Kuroko's hurt and subsequent revenge. Because Taiga didn't just refuse, he ranted. It was an actual expression of his frustration, but it was more than he usually said.

He went on about how there's no way in hell he would let Nigou stay with him. What was wrong with Kuroko to even ask him? He didn't like the dog and Kuroko would have to deal with that!

Taiga did have a reason for his outburst, but it didn't really clear up matters. He didn't explain the absolute terror that gripped him upon seeing a dog. He didn't mention how his mind completely emptied of thoughts, leaving only fear, when a dog, leashed or unleashed, came even into his line of sight. He didn't talk about how, sometimes, he couldn't bear to leave his house in the fear that he would encounter a dog. He didn't explain that it wasn't that he disliked Nigou so much as it was that he was unable to handle being around any dog for too long, especially alone.

But then again, should he have had too? It was obvious he didn't like dogs. Did people have to know barking put him on edge? Did they have to know the details of how he had been bitten (though the fear had been there before as well, and besides, he didn't need a justification for his fear)? Did Kuroko really need to know that his fear was cynophobia to keep Nigou away from him?

Either way, the seeds of the mishap had been laid a week ago.

It was afternoon practice and Taiga was in a great mood. It was the weekend and his brother had come down to hang out with him for the next day. Alex's flight was landing the morning of the next day and the lady didn't suffer from jet lag for some reason. He was looking forward to hanging out with his substitute family just like old times.

This happiness was slightly dampened by Kuroko's absence. When questioned, the captain said he had gone out for an errand, though what errand he couldn't tell. Even Haizaki didn't know his location, which was odd. The man was like a gps when it came to finding his boyfriend.

But since neither of the two men seemed worried and Taiga couldn't think of any guy Kuroko could've gone to pick a fight with, he put it out of his mind.

He was completely unprepared when the gym door suddenly slammed open and Kuroko entered, with Nigou and three other dogs in tow. Without leashes.

Now, Taiga could just barely hold it together with Nigou. Three random ass other dogs? They were a different matter.

As they started running around the gym and Kuroko resolutely ignored the captain's request for an explanation, Taiga was frozen.

He felt like crying. This was his nightmare. All he could imagine were those dogs coming and biting his uncovered knees and elbows. He couldn't see anything except them feasting on him. He vaguely understood that he was hyperventilating.

He didn't even notice when Tatsuya entered the gym. He did hear the horrified "Fuck" and then his brother calling all the dogs to heel. (They had always been amazingly good with animals.)

As Tatsuya barked for his team to restrain the dogs (they did as they were told, an angry Tatsuya was not to be defied) Taiga started breathing better. Just the presence of someone who wouldn't belittle, who wouldn't mind if he hid behind them, was reassuring. He couldn't calm down, not as long as the dogs were there. But he could breathe. That was great.

Tatsuya came first to him. "Look at me Taiga, breathe. You're fine. They can't come near you. They won't. It's fine. I'm here. Breathe." They spoke in English, possibly to provide him some privacy, possibly because they were too wound up to use Japanese.

His brother then escorted him into the changing rooms (Taiga couldn't calm down without a door between him and the dogs. He even locked it.)

When Tatsuya started screaming, Taiga heard it. And he was scared, but this was major. Tatsuya's rage was no joke. They had helped him, of course Taiga would help them. Besides, the dogs were restrained, it was fine.

Even then, he couldn't quite bring himself to enter the gym. He stood at the entrance and watched.

That is until Tatsuya brought up their fist and swung. Taiga screamed no. They stopped just short of Kuroko's face. They looked at Taiga, struggled to take in a breath and then, with one final scathing word to Kuroko, left.

Silence. Deafening silence.

The whole team turned as a whole to Taiga but he just shook his head. He didn't want to get into his phobia, not with that mood, and he was definitely **not** going to discuss his brother's outburst.

Instead he opted to follow Tatsuya outside. He found his brother standing a few feet away from the gym, trembling, with rage or fear, he couldn't tell.

He hugged them.

"I'm sorry."

Taiga shook his head.

"Thank you. You stood up for me."

"I overreacted and I, I nearly hit your friend. I messed up."

"You didn't hit him, that's what matters."

Tatsuya let out a shaky laugh.

"I guess you're right. If something like that happens again, I promise I won't overreact but you better tell me."

"Tatsuya, even if you underreacted, you'd still be fucking terrifying. Your anger is scary."

The brothers looked at one another, both calm finally. Family really was the best.


End file.
